Collars are placed on pets so that a leash or the like may be attached thereto for the control of the pet. Such collars are usually quite ornamental based on the preferences of the proud pet owner.
Many pets are in need of the protection afforded by flea collars. Such collars are not at all ornamental, nor can a leash be attached thereto. Rather, they perform the function of ridding or repelling fleas, ticks, or the like to protect the pet. Thus, in order to so protect the pet, a second collar, that is, the flea collar, must be attached to the pet in addition to the regular collar. Such is often disturbing to the proud pet owner who would not like to see his or her pet with an unattractive collar. Moreover, a detectable presence of a flea collar suggests to the viewer that the pet may have a problem with fleas or ticks resulting in other pet owners making sure that their pet does not encounter the pet with a flea collar.
Thus, the need exists for a flea collar that is not unsightly and which can be worn by the pet without being exposed.